


Demons In My Head

by StevenSuccDicc (cyanidetxxic)



Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Demon possession, possible ending of season 2?, vague writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidetxxic/pseuds/StevenSuccDicc
Summary: Am I evil?Sami Jo did call me evil, so I guess I am. I must be.





	Demons In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> This is my interpretation of the ending of season 2!

It didn't hurt. 

 

Which was strange, because I expected it to hurt a lot. Never once, in my entire life, I would have thought there was any possibility for me to ever get here.

 

It was definitely strong, though.

 

I should have realized that, after it possessed every single one of my friends, that it would come after me.

 

I could blame Sami Jo for dragging me into the pentagram, but I can't. I never wanted to admit it, but it was all my fault. From Parker's first death, to his latest, I've come to realize that I truly deserve this.

 

This demon… I created it.

 

I kept trying to put blame on others. Cib killed Parker, but I put the weapon in his hand to do it. I almost ruined his relationship.

 

The lies I made were not white lies, they were dark and evil.

 

Am I evil?

 

Sami Jo did call me evil, so I guess I am. I must be.

 

Cib was the one who found me, which I honestly find ironic. He managed to pull me out clumsily with a stick, which wasn't very effective at first, but it did the job.

 

_ ‘“Steven? Oh my god, dude, Steven! Not you too… not you too!” Cib cried. “I'm so sorry, I did this. I did all of this.” _

 

Somehow I could feel the demon getting stronger. Cib was blaming himself for all of this, when in reality it was never him. It was feeding off of the guilt of his friend.

 

I wish I could tell him that.

 

_ Cib grabbed Steven and threw him over his shoulder and began running to the car. He almost fell on multiple occasions, but even to his own amazement he managed to keep it together. _

 

To my surprise, we got to the office quickly. I wasn't surprised to see James and Autumn there, but I didn't expect Parker.

 

_ “Is he… is he, y’know…?” Parker began, something in his expression made it look like he was either very worried or very angry. _

 

_ “I found him in the pentagram.” Cib said seriously. _

 

It was the first time I heard Cib being genuinely serious in such a long time. I thought he was getting dumber with time, but I guess he just hid behind an oblivious façade.

 

_ “We have to help him!” said James, Cib immediately nodding in agreement– but it seemed to only be the two of them. _

 

_ “Guys, come on, you can't do this to him. He's our friend!” Cib insisted. No one else said a word. _

 

I guess I knew that no one but James and Cib would be dumb enough to save my ass. Even Autumn hesitated.

 

_ “We would have to kill Parker for that, dude.” Autumn said. “Or Steven, but I'm worried that if we kill him, he won't live.” _

 

I could see the tension. I felt like the elephant in the room, because I was there, I was listening. I was seeing everything. But no one knew that.

 

_ “ _ **_It's all over._ ** _ ” He sounded painfully a lot like Steven, but more of an echo. Everyone froze as the demon pushed himself off Cib. “ _ **_He got what he deserved. He was a demon before I came here, you were just too blind to see._ ** _ ” He slowly paced around the room, his eyes scanning over the room. _

 

_ “What do you mean? All he did was him trying to protect us!” Cib said. _

 

_ In moments the demon was back and grabbed Cib by the neck, lifting him up in the air. Cib let out pained sounds, and even began tearing up, but no one made a move to help. _

 

I wanted to take back control so bad, I wanted to save Cib, I wanted all of my friends’ pain to stop, I wanted—

 

I can't… hear anymore. Everything is fading out.

 

Please stop.

 

Don't hurt my friends. I'll be good. I promise I will be good. Let them live.

 

You got what you wanted.

You got justice.

 

I'm sorry.

 

**_Goodbye._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
